A Fate Unworthy
by SadisticKittens
Summary: Cloud decides to join Shinra. Her goal? Surpass the great Sephiroth. The only problem is that the military doesn't accept females as SOLDIERS. Can Cloud, born a girl, hide herself long enough to achieve her goals or will some unforeseen event get in her way?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have decided to update on Tuesdays, sorry for chapters not being as lengthy as they could be,  
Keep in mind that suggestions on how to improve myself are always welcomed.

* * *

The first thing that assaulted Cloud's eyes were the quaking forms of countless dilapidated buildings. They creaked dangerously in the faint breeze of the darkened slums of Midgar, a putrid sewer smell wafting towards the antrum of her nostrils. She flared them in a manner of disgust, hoping to expel the intruding stench from her senses. That, having done nothing, inclined her to simply cover her nose with the palm of her sweating hand. The sight and smell was unnerving to her in a way that only a child grown in a backwater town such as Nibelheim could understand. Hiking a shoulder bag further upon her back, Cloud reluctantly removed her hand from her nose. She was unwilling to give the people of the approaching sector a reason to shun her away. She quickened her pace and continued on to Sector 7, her heart giving away to increased excitement despite the less than pleasant surroundings.

Cloud had snuck away from home not long ago, having stowed herself away in the bed of a rickety, old truck that had been leaving the safe haven of the town of Nibelheim. It's not that she was unhappy with her life, it was quite the contrary. Despite being estranged by the other kids due to her compromising heritage, she had lived a decently happy childhood with all the love a child could ask for from their mother. Every birthday she was baked a cake and given a gift when it was affordable. She was given clothes to cover her back and a roof over her head to protect her from the harsh , mountainous weather. It was nothing extravagant, but it was enough and she rarely complained about it.

The reason she had left relied solely upon her having a goal to join SOLDIER, and knew her mother would be against it. _"A young lady should act as such, not play in the mud like a hooligan."_ She mimicked in her head the words her mother would always tell her when she wanted to join in with the boys' activities. She had always found it unfair that they could play in the dirt and have fun while she was stuck braiding flowers in a dress all by herself. For awhile she had viewed herself as a boy at heart, claiming a secret crush on the town's heartthrob, Tifa, until her early pubescent years. Her only chance at joining the military was to disguise herself as the boy she once claimed to be and get assistance from a friend's friend to "correct" her paperwork.

Cloud toed at a rock underfoot, listening to it crunch into the dry sand-like soil as she exerted an increasing force into it. She removed her foot from the rock and stared at it a moment, observing how it was wedged into the dirt, half buried, half forgotten. She wondered if she was half forgotten now that she had left Nibelheim. When Tifa had disappeared, the villagers seemed distraught and were sent to retrieve her, but when they returned empty handed they settled back down and continued on without the brunette. The only one who continued to search was the town's mayor, having been the busty girl's father. The man put perpetual blame on Cloud for the taller girl's disappearance, believing that only a bastard child could cause so much "destruction", as the elder had put it. Cloud doubted they had even attempted to search for her. Maybe her mother had, but the woman had duties to fulfill and bills to pay; it wouldn't be surprising if she gave up the search quickly.

Inside Sector 7 was a small assortment of houses and small shops, one of the larger structures being a bar called 7th Heaven. It was managed by Cloud's childhood friend Tifa, who had escaped the overbearing rule of her father months before Cloud had even gathered the courage to leave. Cloud squared her shoulders and walked up the unsteady steps to the bar, pushing the door open and standing just inside. She allowed her eyes to adjust to the slightly brighter light, scanning over the few patrons inside. They glanced in mild curiosity at her before returning to their conversations, sipping idly on their beverages. Behind the bar was a stunning young woman with long brown hair that fell just below her knees. Smirking to herself, Cloud mischievously approached the brunette, knowing that Tifa was not yet aware of her cross-dressing scheme.

Cloud was currently dressed in dark, baggy clothes that did little to hide her girlish features, yet hid enough to pass her as an androgynous boy. Her hair was short yet long enough to be pulled into a small hair tie at the base of her neck. It had always naturally jutted out into weird angles, giving it a spiky effect without having to apply any hair products, which played a strong part in persuading others to believe her tall tale. Leaning a hand on the the countertop, Cloud drummed her fingers in a deliberately loud manner. The brunette turned around with a smile adorning her soft features. When her eyes landed on the blonde's face, the girl's face fell as she misinterpreted the other's smirk into a confident form of flirting. With a newly formed frown in place, Tifa placed her hands on her hips in a disapproving manner. "You better not be thinking you can get laid with a look like that on your face, kid, I assure you I'm not interested." Cloud's smirk faltered, giving way to a flustered grimace as she imagined the scenario the older girl had implied. Cloud was definitely not interested in his friend that way. Despite being willing to cross-dress to achieve her dreams, she was not interested in the same sex.

"Gross, no way!" Cloud exclaimed indignantly with a grimace. There was no way Cloud would let the other girl know that she had ever found her physically attractive at **any** point in her life. A slight blush dusted her unblemished cheeks as she pictured Tifa reacting to such a confession. The blonde had no doubt that their friendship would become awkward and strained beyond that point. Shaking her head to rid herself of such thoughts, she splayed her hands on the bar and pushed herself further away from the other girl. This was almost a fatal mistake as she lost her footing next to the stool, nearly taking a tumble. Luckily her hands, still on the bar, saved her from further embarrassment. She inhaled a sigh of relief that was short lived once Tifa drew attention back onto herself.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Tifa's eye began to twitch, the girl taking immediate offense. The brunette could always smile the biggest smiles, but when she got upset it was as if the whole world would tremble in fear of what the young Lockhart could and _would_ do.

"N-nothing!" Cloud waved her arms wilding in front of herself in defense. "Come one Teef, you should know me better than that. You know I'm not interested in girls!" Cloud used her infamous pet-name for the girl, diminishing any further accusations as Tifa scrutinized her appearance. Apparently though, she had spoken a little too loudly, causing a man a few seats away to pause in his eating as he shot her a weird look and moved further down the booth. _'I guess that means my disguise it working...'_ She thought sheepishly.

Tifa appeared thoughtful as she looked the blonde's figure up and down, anger momentarily dissuaded, that curiosity quickly turning to shock as realization struck her. "Cloud!? What are you doing here dressed like _that_? Scratch that- what are you doing here!?" Tifa rushed around the bar and threw herself at the blonde, wrapping her arms around the small blonde's neck. Cloud chuckled and returned the hug, arms wrapping around the taller girl's waist.

"I'll tell you if you promise to help me." Cloud bargained. The two pulled apart, Tifa frowning into hopeful blue eyes as she considered her options.

"Let's go talk in private. Barret, watch the bar!" Tifa called over her shoulder before leading Cloud to the basement. The petite blonde could do little but follow the busty girl with anxious eyes before following after her with the grace of an elephant. Once downstairs and sitting, Tifa wasted no time with small talk or awkward silences.


	2. Chapter 2

It had taken months of planning and training as they waited for Cloud to turn the qualifying age of 15 to join SOLDIER. She had been bouncing in excitement the entire day, but as she walked down the polished halls of Shinra, towards the recruitment office, her nerves seemed to bundle together and jump in her throat, forming a lump. She swallowed, her hands growing warm with sweat. This is not how she pictured herself reacting months before. She scolded herself and forced her legs to walk the rest of the way to the office, knocking timidly on the door and pushing it open at the firm _"come in"_ heard from the other side.

"You're Cloud Strife, I presume." The man, wearing a business suit with neatly combed blonde hair, didn't look up from his computer as he tapped a few things on the keyboard. "You may have a seat, Mr. Strife."

Cloud carefully sat down, making sure her legs didn't tangle together and trip her before finding the haven of fabric beneath her. After being seated, she had to resist the urge to twiddle her thumbs nervously. _'This is how it's supposed to go.'_ She told herself before looking around the room in vague curiosity, never having been in such a formal setting before. The walls were a calming off-white with inspirational quotes that were no doubt in place long before the man before her had set up office inside. On a book case directly behind the blonde male were a few personalized items, including pictures of smiling faces- she assumed they were his family. Taking a calming breath, she returned her gaze to the man in question. _'Everything is going to plan.'_

The blonde businessman finally met her wandering gaze. "My name is Director Lazard Deusericus. I normally do not deal with the recruitment of cadets, nor are they held on this floor, but I was asked to fill in for a colleague today." The man sighed, obviously dissatisfied in having to play such a meager roll despite his position as director. Lazard finally stopped typing and swiveled his chair to better face Cloud. "Why is it you wish to join SOLDIER?"

Cloud forced herself to look the director in the eye, fighting the urge to immediately downcast her nervous blue orbs to the floor. "It's been my dream for as long as I can remember." Cloud paused, swallowing past that ever present lump before continuing. "I wish to become a hero as great as General Sephiroth and, one day, surpass him."

The director merely lifted an eyebrow in response, clearly thinking that the boy in front of him was too small and weak in stature to ever hope to surpass Shinra's finest. "Good. Unattainable dreams are the best." The director cleared his throat, ignoring the disgruntled look the recruit showed. "What will be expected of you is obedience. You will be trained for a few months. During this training you will gain strength and wisdom; how much you gain depends solely on how serious you take this. After your training period is up, you will take the SOLDIER exam." Lazard looked the smaller blonde up and down. Cloud was sitting attentively, eager to please. She was even more eager to begin her training. She wasn't very strong now but she believed she could prove herself with enough time and effort. "If you fail this test, you will be transferred to infantry. Whether you make it into SOLDIER from there depends on how much you improve. If you do not wish to be placed into infantry then you will be sent home." Cloud gulped. "Do you still wish to join?"

"Yes sir. My mind's made up." Spikes of unruly blonde hair sprang with the bobbing motion of the determined youth's head.

"Very well. Sign here." Lazard pushed a paper and pen in front of her. "This states that you agree to our conditions and realize that if you falsify your paperwork or leave prematurely, you not only risk being reported to the authorities, but you will have to pay Shinra back and forfeit the right to join again in the future." Cloud gulped, knowing she was risking a lot for this but knew there was no other way. She signed her consent and slid the paper back to him.

From there paperwork was filled out, dates were set, and contracts for training were signed. Finally, after what seemed like forever to the young girl, they shook hands and parted ways. As soon as the door closed behind her, Cloud leaned against it and released a sigh of relief.

"Tough day, Miss?" An unfamiliar and lighthearted voice asked.

Straightening her spine in a panic, Cloud looked up with disbelief written across her face. _'Have I been found out so soon!?'_ Before her stood a boy just a few inches taller than herself with spiky, black hair. The boy was grinning at her and had even offered up a wink. "I-" Cloud cleared her throat and hardened her features, taking her voice down an octave to try and salvage the situation. "I'm not a woman!" She snapped, a crimson blush darkening her flustered features.

Realization seemed to dawn over the other, embarrassment flooding his features. "I'm so sorry!" The boy bent his head forward and clasped his hands together in an over exaggerated manner that, somehow, came off as sincere regardless. "Please forgive me, I didn't get a good look at your face and, from over here, it looked really soft and round and I just assumed, and-" He would have kept rambling on if it had not been for his companion clasping a hand on his shoulder; which made color seemingly drain from his face.

Cloud trailed her eyes over to the offending appendage on the dramatic raven haired male's body, up to his muscular arm and past his neck, all the way up to his face. This is where she found herself lost in the depths of shining green eyes that were the second male's, not having noticed him in her previous state of panic before now. She took that moment to exam the two in front of her. The boy with spiky, who had been apologizing, was dressed in a SOLDIER Third Class uniform. The man behind him Cloud recognized as General Sephiroth First Class SOLDIER. It was Cloud's turn to have color flee from her face as realization struck: she was in the presence of some important people.

"You are in the way." Sephiroth's deep, languid voice spoke, slit green eyes glaring pointedly. She noticed his hand had dropped back to his side where she spied the hilt of his sword hidden in the home of its sheath. She was sure it was the very same sword he always held in newspaper articles that detailed his many victories and accomplishments through Shinra. If she recalled correctly, it was called Masamune.

It was a moment before she realized he was speaking to her and not the Third Class. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She quickly jumped out of their way, embarrassment flooding her face.

Sephiroth walked past her without a second glance, opening the door with a swift turn of his wrist. She thought the Third would follow suit but instead she heard the door close with the weight of itself and looked up as he stopped before her. "My name's Zachary Fair Third Class SOLDIER, by the way. But you can just call me Zack!" His hand was held out for her. She hesitated before grasping the outstretched hand. "That guy who walked by was the general, Sephiroth First Class."

Cloud smiled at him, enjoying his happy-go-lucky nature as her uneasiness began to fade away. "I'm Cloud Strife." Their hands released one another.

"Cloud, huh?" Zack faced towards the door again, placing his fingers on the handle. "I'll catch you later, Spike." Zack grinned goofily and offered a small wave with his free hand before disappearing behind the door, closing it with a dull _click._


	3. Chapter 3

Months of preparation and testing had passed, Cloud flunking the physical portion and landing herself into the cadet infantry program instead of SOLDIER with the higher scoring individuals. She was disappointed to say the least. Despite that, she allowed herself to feel excited at being accepted into Shinra at all. Now all she had to do was boost her physique and make her way through the ranks. Her dream was not forgotten.

With the help of Tifa and her connections with AVALANCHE, Cloud gradually grew stronger. She had to admit she wasn't a gifted fighter, Barret constantly yelling obscenities due to her mistakes and receiving countless scrapes and bruises in training, but she was progressing. It showed in her work as low level infantry advanced to high level infantry and was soon added to the low level mission list.

Cloud hadn't seen or spoken to Zack that first day, but the newsletter sent to her PHS told her that he had become a Second Class SOLDIER. She smiled, proud of him. Now she just wished she could get there too.

Currently she was heading to the barracks, the program expecting her to house there and train even harder now that she was a grade below SOLDIER. She didn't dislike the idea, or at least she wouldn't have if she were actually a boy. Living here as a girl was just asking for trouble, especially due to the public showering and shared dorms. Personal bathrooms and living spaces aren't received unless you reach First Class. Technically, she wasn't supposed to have made it this far thanks to the constant physicals and background checks. It was only thanks to Tifa and Jessie from AVALANCHE that she made it this far. Tifa had gotten herself a job as a Shinra physician and made sure Cloud was assigned to her, tweaking information on an as needed basis. As for Jessie, she was the one who had created Tifa's false doctorate and hacked into Cloud's birth record to mark her as a male, hiding anything that would otherwise give her away.

"Cadet Strife." Cloud shot into attention as her officer stepped before her, examining her pose, with slicked back hair a uniform that was nearly immaculate. "At ease." She visibly relaxed. "You are to report to Director Lazard's office. He has a mission to brief you on." She returned to attention, saluting him. "You are dismissed."

"Sir, yes Sir." She snapped her hand back to her side before following his command. The officer watched her about-face before continuing on to another group of cadets.

As she rode the elevator towards the higher floors, curiosity began to get the better of her. A grin formed on the blonde's face as she imagined all the missions they could send her on. She pictured herself defeating monsters single-handedly as her companions gaped at her like a fish. She giggled to herself.

"Is something funny, Cadet?" A stoic voice reached her ears, snapping her back to reality.

She startled as she found herself face to face with General Sephiroth. "N-no Sir." She blanched as she had forgotten to salute him.

He moved to the side and pressed a button while she scrambled out of the elevator. "You are not to address me so informally next time." He leveled her with a glare, referring to her previous lack of attention.

The door closed, leaving her to gape by herself. _'The nerve of that guy!'_ Her hands fisted to her sides as she glared at the elevator in which the general had disappeared. Every time she saw him he glared at her and demanded respect. Cloud decided from that moment on that she would no longer look to Sephiroth as a model, dislike continually growing in her heart for the man that had been her idol. Snapping out of her daze, Cloud continued to the Director's office, her excitement diminished.

"Ah, there you are Strife." Lazard spoke as she closed the door behind her, moving to stand in front of his desk. "You have orders to go to Sector 6 and escort a Don Corneo to our establishment." He paused for a moment, looking up from the briefing paper work to address her. "Your teammates for this mission are already in the lobby waiting for you. Do hurry." Cloud nodded her head in understanding and left his office.

In the lobby stood one Lieutenant Zack Fair and another soldier infantry, who looked quite bored. Zack was animatedly telling the soldier of the time he single-handedly took out a mob of monsters and saving the day when Cloud arrived. "Sorry I'm late." She spoke sheepishly, holding her uniform helmet close to her.

"Spike!" Zack exclaimed, pulling her into a headlock and ruffling her hair. "How have you been? Are you on this mission with us?" She gasped in surprising, pulling helplessly at his arm while just barely managing a small nod at his question. The Second released his hold on her and marched enthusiastically towards the door. "Alright! Let's go!"

Cloud ran her fingers through her hair, trying to put it back in place. Giving up, she placed her helmet on and followed after Zack, smiling freely at his antics.

Due to spending a lot of time in the slums to see Tifa the smell no longer bothered her but the other soldier made a point of covering his nose and grimacing. To her surprise, Zack acted like there was no change compared to above the plate despite his mako enhanced senses. As if hearing her train of thought Zack spoke, "I come down here often to see my girlfriend." He grinned happily. "She lives near this old church that has flowers growing in it." He laughed at their confused looks. "I know. Flowers aren't supposed to grow in Midgar, right? Well in this place they did. She said it's a sacred place so it's one of the only places they'll grow here. Funny enough, I happened upon her during a mission." He then delved into the story of how he met the love of his life. "I was chasing after this monster on the rooftops when one of the roofs caved in. Luckily the flowers were there to catch my fall. Granted that's also how I lost consciousness." He laughed to himself. "I woke up to this angel standing above me. She was calling 'hellooo hellooooo' to wake me up. I ended up promising to repay her with one date!" He stated proudly. "Best day of my life."

Throughout his story Zack had been taking out the small groups of monsters that crossed their way, barely taking a pause in his ramblings. He cut through the monsters rather quickly, being in SOLDIER and all, not bothering to leave any fighting for the two cadets following him. By the time his story ended they were already by the entrance of Don Corneo's establishment.

"Alright soldiers, here we are! You two go ahead and stand guard here while I go and get the man." Both of them stood to attention on either side of the steps as Zack rushed inside the small manor. They didn't have long to wait, the man already having a carriage loaded with his luggage. Cloud and the other soldier gaped behind their helmets, Zack coming up behind them while rubbing his head and mumbling about overdoing it.


	4. Chapter 4

The ride back to the train, located in Sector 7, was a short one. Cloud and the other soldier sat on either side of the coach while Zack sat inside the carriage with Don Corneo. Zack escorted to Don inside the train while they loaded the luggage in the correct compartment, the coach assisting before returning to the manor. Cloud stood up and removed her helmet momentarily to wipe away the fine sheen of perspiration that had formed on her forehead and upper lip. That Don Corneo had over packed for just two nights at Shinra.

"Cloud!" The blonde turned her head towards the familiar voice that called out to her. Jessie was running over to her. Cloud smiled and turned just in time for the ginger haired girl to launch herself into her arms. "It seems like it's been ages since you've been here! How's Tifa?"

"It's only been a few weeks, and Tifa's good. I haven't seen much of her though."

"Cloud hurry up, the train's about to leave." Zack said, walking over to her. "Hey, is this your girlfriend?"

"No way!" They both exclaimed, pulling out of the other's arms.

"There's no need to be embarrassed." Zack leaned forward to get a closer look at Jessie. "She's kind of cute." He smiled at the ginger and winked, causing the other to blush.

"Yeah, whatever, let's just go!" Cloud pushed her superior towards the train. "I'll catch you later Jessie!" She called over her shoulder, leaving the redhead to stare after their retreating forms.

"Alright, alright, you don't have to shove." Zack teased her, opting to walk on his own and ruffle her hair again. Cloud repositioned her helmet onto her head before boarding the train, the two of them returning to their professional demeanor.

Zack had dismissed Cloud and the other soldier back to Lazard's office to write their report while the Second Class escorted their client to his sleeping quarters. The walk to the Director's room was a quiet one, neither cadet having anything to say to the other. It was when they reached the elevator that things became uncomfortable. General Sephiroth was inside. It wasn't overly noticeable to Cloud but she sensed the silver haired man was irritable. It was his clenched jaw and the abnormal twitching of his finger towards his renowned weapon, Masamune, that gave him away. Cloud decided to put herself in the corner farthest from him in case he decided to go off the deep end and put that sword to use.

Cloud took a moment to sigh to herself. _'Why do I always meet him in the elevator? I'm going to have to start taking the stairs if this keeps up...'_ Unfortunately for her, that lone sigh drew the general's glare to her. The blonde pushed herself impossibly further into the wall, refusing to make eye contact with him. She had planned to stay quiet the remained of the trip, but her PHS took that moment to elicit an obnoxious victory chant. _duh duh duh dun dun dun duh-ta-dun_. She pulled the alarming device from her pocket. _duh duh duh dun dun dun duh-ta-duh_. She quickly flicked it open, placing it to her ear. She hoped Sephiroth didn't plan on killing her for killing the silence. "Hello?" She breathed out, heat rising to her cheeks as she felt the intimidating man's glare on her again.

 _"Cloud? It's Tifa."_ The voice spoke. _"Listen, your mom's been blowing up my email recently. She says she really needs to get a hold of you. I know you're busy but could you please call her? If she doesn't stop spamming my inbox I'm going to flip!"_ Cloud could tell how exasperated the brunette was. The blonde knew first-hand how overbearing her mother could be.

"Sorry Teef, I'll call her as soon as I-"

 _"No. Now!"_ Tifa clipped off, ending the call immediately. Cloud sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, briefly forgetting the others in the lift with her until the door opened and both parties stepped out. She found herself alone in the elevator, snapping back to reality just in time to get out before the doors closed on her. The soldier from before had decided to wait for her, Sephiroth already turning a corner.

The written report didn't take the two cadets long at all. Date it, head it, summarize the mission, explain if it was successful or not, note any monsters that attacked, sign it. Done. The other cadet had already left the office by the time she had finished her report. She had made to leave when the director called her back. "Strife."

"Uh, yes sir?" She asked in confusion, wondering if she had missed something on the report.

"Lighten up, Cadet. I've been notified to promote you to third Class if this mission went successful." Lazard held his hand out for the smaller blonde.

Cloud placed her hand in his, briefly feeling the warmth from the other's skin. "Thank you, Sir."

Lazard nodded at her. "Go change into your new uniform and report to the barracks, your commanding officer will have someone escort you to your new room." Cloud smiled in excitement and nodded her head dutifully before following his instructions.

Cloud stepped out of the office, sighing in trepidation. She still felt excited about her unexpected promotion, but having to call her mother was eating at her. She hadn't spoken to the woman since the night she left. They hadn't really left on a bad note, it was just sudden and they hadn't said any good byes. Cloud felt guilty about it but she had been so caught up in the happenings of Midgar, it ended up slipping to the far recesses of her mind. She knew she couldn't call her back at the barracks, her mother would end up giving away her secret to her bunk mates with all the scolding she was sure to give. Making a decision, Cloud made a beeline for the nearest restrooms, locking both the entrance and the stall door she chose for herself.

 _click._ She heard the line connect after she dialed the familiar number of her mother. _ring._ The PHS trilled, letting her know the call was going through. _ring. ring. click._ The line picked up.

 _"Hello?"_ A gentle voice questioned, not recognizing the caller ID.

"Momma?"

 _"Cloud! Where have you been!?"_ The woman's voice was scolding, but had an underlying tone of relief once she realized who it was on the other end.

"I've been staying with Tifa in Midgar, Momma. I'm sorry I didn't tell you..." The blonde leaned back against the stall door, anxious for their conversation to be over with. "What did you need me to call for?"

 _"Other than to get proof that you still lived?"_ There was a momentary pause as her mother composed herself. _"I need you to come home for awhile."_

"What!? No way! I've worked my butt off to get where I am!" Cloud was growing agitated. She didn't want to go back, not yet. She wanted to show the rest of her generation that she could succeed where they did not before she returned home.

 _"It doesn't have to be permanent."_ Cloud could tell the older woman didn't like having to say that, her interest was beginning to spike. _"There's a situation and I need you to be here for a couple of days. That's all."_ Cloud could hear the sigh that escaped from her mother's lips. _"Can you do that for me?"_

Cloud was hesitant to accept her fate but she knew there was no way out of it. "Alright... I'll request for leave from work for a few days."

 _"Oh! You're working now?"_ The mother's voice quickly returned to its bright and cheery self. _"Where do you work, Sweetheart?"_

Cloud swallowed thickly. She wasn't sure she should tell her mother what her line of work was, _it's illegal._ "I, um, work for Shinra now."

 _"Really? How strange..."_ Her mother seemed to dispel that thought quickly enough, jumping back on track. _"What do you do?"_

"Well, right now I'm in training." The blonde was stalling. Should she really be telling her mother about an illegal act she committed, scratch that... _currently_ committing.

 _"What are they training you for, Dear?"_ The older blonde woman was purposely pushing. The widowed Ms. Strife wanted to know what her one and only child was doing with her life, especially since it took her far from home.

"I- um, it's training for fighting..." Cloud mentally face-palmed herself for the stuttering of her tongue.

 _"...Fighting?"_ The line was so quiet that Cloud had to double check she was still in the call. _"Cloud, what is it that you do?"_ The woman officially demanded.

"Okay, fine..." Cloud took a deep breath, preparing herself for the inevitable speech. "I left home to join SOLDIER, I-"

 _"YOU WHAT?!"_ The woman was shocked, her frustrations for her daughter showing through. _"It's illegal for a woman to join the military, you KNOW this Cloud. Why would you do that? That's a very unlady-like thing to do. And better yet, HOW did you do that?"_ Her mother ranted, interrupting what was to be her grand speech.

"Listen, I'll talk to you about this later. I'm on a schedule right now and need to go." The blonde didn't wait for her mother to respond, promptly ending the call and shoving the small device back into the folds of her uniform.


	5. Chapter 5

It took a few weeks to get accepted for a small leave of absence from the barracks. Paperwork had to be read and then signed, acknowledging that Shinra would not be responsible for her during her time away. That, should she not return in the allotted time, she would be considered AWOL. The return home was fast enough, only a few monsters daring to take on the truck in which she rode.

Before leaving Midgar, Cloud asked Tifa to meet her at Sector 7 to help her return to a more feminine appearance; it had been a good couple months since she had dressed in anything other than the infantry uniform. Tifa had convinced her to wear a sundress and pulled her hair into a small bun- it had grown a little since she left home- rationalizing that it's what her mom would prefer to see her in and it was the least she could do for leaving without saying goodbye. Cloud left it at that and started her journey back home.

The truck pulled to an abrupt stop. Looking out the windshield told her they had arrived just outside the village. Cloud stayed seated for a moment, her hand subconsciously playing with a strand of hair that had escaped her bun. She was nervous coming back to the home she had left behind, to the mother she had lied to and abandoned, to all the pain and ridicule the other children brought. With a sigh, the blonde lowered her hand and opened the truck door.

A few children could be heard screaming in play from behind a neighboring house as Cloud opened the door to her mother's home. "Mom, I'm here!" She called out to the empty foyer. She could hear voices from the living room. The blonde kicked off her heels, which had been tipping her balance since she left 7th Heaven. She made her way to the living room. "Mom?" She turned the corner.

"Sweetheart, you're here!" A blonde, a few inches taller than Cloud herself, stood of from a chair and rushed over to her daughter. The two blondes hugged, smiling at their reunion.

"So what's this important ma-," Cloud's words caught in her throat as she looked behind her mother, catching sight of familiar steel colored hair and prominent green eyes that shone with the blood of the planet. "tter?" She quit gaping long enough at Sephiroth to finish her sentence, back stiffening. She felt disdain for the superior officer standing in her childhood home.

Next to him, she noticed another man who was considerably shorter than the general. This man had long, and almost greasy, black hair tied behind his head. Perched precariously on the bridge of his nose were rounded spectacles, making his eyes appear that much larger. His most striking feature was the lab coat that hung loosely over his hunched shoulders.

Her mother caught her gaze and hurried into action, stepping away and moved back towards her company. "Cloud, dear, this is Dr. Hojo and, as you could probably guess, General Sephiroth." At her daughter's raised eyebrow, the woman continued. "Dr. Hojo is here on behalf of President Shinra, who has requested that he offer his son in marriage to the president's niece."

"What does this have to do me?" Cloud narrowed her eyes, uncaring if she was being blunt, her gut twisting uncomfortably as her brain told her what she was anticipating.

"Cloud, my sweet girl, I know I haven't told you much about your father..." The woman refused to meet the younger eyes. "This is for the best, darling. Sephiroth is an accomplished man. He will be able to support you, he-"

"I need to speak with you. _Alone._ " Cloud's eyes were fire in their apparent anger. The girl could not believe what she was hearing. She was President Shinra's _niece?_ Of all things? The man hadn't been in her life and was now trying to force her into a political marriage? And her _mother,_ of all people, was in on it? She believed it to be utterly absurd.

Ms. Strife turned back towards her guests. "If you'll excuse us for just one moment."

"But of course!" The slimy looking scientist, declared. "Take all the time you need." Cloud was already pulling her mother out of the room before Hojo even finished talking. She didn't like the vibes she got from the man at all.

Once they were outside, Cloud whirled on the older woman. "What were you THINKING? You can't honestly expect me to _agree_ to this, can you? I refuse to marry that man!" The blonde fumed aggressively.

"Cloud, President Shinra feels awful about what happened to your father. This is his way of repaying us. If we refuse this-"

"You think I CARE what the President wants? What the President _thinks?_ " Cloud stomped her foot in frustration. Why couldn't her mother see that she couldn't do this? That she WOULDN'T do this? Sephiroth was not only loathsome, but he was her superior officer in SOLDIER! "I won't marry him!"

Ms. Strife narrowed her eyes at her child's insolence, she was losing her patience. "You can, and you _will._ " The elder woman said with authority. "This is a very generous offer from your uncle and I will not allow you to turn it down so rudely."

"But-"

"There will be no more discussion on this matter. Are we understood?" When Cloud did nothing more than jut her head towards the ground.

The older woman stalked back into the house with Cloud trailing behind, acting like nothing had transpired between the two. The only giveaway was Cloud's flustered face and rigid movements. "Cloud, why don't you take Sephiroth outside? You two should get to know each other while Dr. Hojo and I discuss the details." Ms. Strife offered the two her best smile, ignoring the glare her daughter gave her.

"Of course." Cloud muttered, showing her obvious reluctance to do as such. Sephiroth did nothing but nod and follow after the petite blonde. Cloud had the two of the walk for awhile, neither of them uttering a word to the other. They walked around the old well, children and adults gawking alike at the sight of the Great General Sephiroth in their hell-hole of a village. As they made a complete circle around the town's center, Cloud changed pace and stalked to the right, heading in the direction of the Shinra mansion.

The silence was beginning to get to her. The man did nothing but trail her around, offering no words to aid their situation. With an audible sigh, she turned on her heel to face him after they made it to the fence surrounding the old building.

"I guess, since there's no way out of this mess, we should at least introduce ourselves properly." Cloud straightened her shoulders and offered out her hand. "I'm Cloud Strife. I'm the village outcast and bastard child of President Shinra's brother, apparently." Sephiroth made no move to indulge her. Noticing as such, Cloud dropped her hand. "The least you could do is humor me."

"I will go through with this marriage. But do not get me wrong, I have no intention of getting to know you. You know as much as I do that this farce of a marriage is for politics only. Do not get it confused with me actually enjoying your company." Sephiroth was fixing her with a steely glare that spoke volumes of how he truly felt about her and this whole situation. He didn't like her and wanted nothing to do with this marriage. Like her, he had no choice in the matter. He was Shinra's dog.

Cloud leveled the man with a glare of her own. "Fine. If you don't even want to try making this work, then neither will I!" The blonde turned on her heel and stomped away, kicking her shoes off when the heels stuck in the soft ground, not caring if her feet got dirty.


	6. Chapter 6

It was nearing the late afternoon by the time she returned home with barren feet and wild hair. Stray strands tickled her face as the breeze from the door swept past her, enticing her with the aroma of what could only be stew from inside. She eased through the doorway, noticing someone had returned her heels for her.

"Cloud?" Her mother poked her head around the corner, wiping her hands on a dish rag. "There you are, Sweetheart. Go and wash up, dinner should be finished by the time you get out." The woman went back to the kitchen.

The blonde passed through the living area- Sephiroth and Hojo could be seen at the dining table in the room beyond- and went into the room she and her mother used to share. She searched the dresser and found that the meager assortment of clothing she had were still there. Cloud grabbed one of the less tattered pairs and headed into the shower.

The water was refreshing, her skin turning a dull red as with the downpour of overly warm droplets. She leaned her head back and relished the feel of the water flowing through her hair and down her back. It almost made her forget of Sephiroth and the trouble he seemed to be bringing her. Almost.

She tilted her head down, staring at her toes and wiggled them. _'I'm not ready to marry yet. Isn't there a way to avoid this?'_ Despite asking herself this, she knew deep in her mind that there was no escaping this. President Shinra always got what he wanted; those were the perks of being at the top of the world. With a defeated sigh, Cloud turned off the water and stepped out, wrapping herself in a towel as steam enveloped her skin in its attempt to rush past her into the cooler air.

Dinner was uneventful; Hojo and Ms. Strife talked about the marriage. The older woman occasionally prompted Sephiroth into talking more about himself but soon learned that he wouldn't be giving more information than was necessary. Cloud spent the entirety of it playing with her food, hunger forgotten with the edge in the air she felt within Sephiroth's company.

After dinner the two Shinra males excused themselves, having to return to the company. Before they left, an agreement was forced upon the newly engaged party. Both of them were required to wear a ring,- supplied by President Shinra himself- to signify that they were spoken for. They were also persuaded into exchanging PHS numbers, Hojo having informed them that President Shinra expected an update on their relationship progression. That encouraged Ms. Strife to set a schedule for them to go on a weekly date and spend more time together until the wedding, which was scheduled three months out, to Cloud's horror.

Cloud hadn't had the chance to meet her new dorm mates before she returned home. She was supposed to have received them weeks beforehand, but there had been a rooming complication. They had finally assigned her a room the day of her leave. She had only had the time to deposit her belongings in the room before heading out, her roommates had been out training at the time. This brought her to where she was now, hesitating with her hand poised over the door knob.

She was nervous about being in a small, enclosed room with a bunch of boys. Back at the barracks the beds had been spaced out decently and no one questioned her when she took her bag to the showering stalls with her because everyone had done so. Here in the dorms, she would be expected to leave the bag near her bed. That left the problem of how she was going to hide her feminine products from the others, and that left her feeling dreadful.

' _Maybe I can get away with showering when they're sleeping.'_ She reasoned with herself, encouraging her hand to open the door. The knob twisted and swung open ever so slowly. She peered in and was relieved to find it momentarily empty. Releasing a sigh she didn't know she was holding, Cloud stepped into her new room, closing the door behind her.

On either side of the room was a bunk bed, a desk, and a dresser. The desk closest to the door was littered with books and papers, whereas the one closer to the attached bathroom looked untouched. Two of the beds had personal items scattered on them, the third one had the covers tangled at the bottom of the bed. Cloud went over to the fourth bed, which was clear of any belongings; it was a bottom bunk, positioned across from the bathroom- and laid her bag on it. She sat beside the bag and looked anxiously around the room again, not wanting to unpack.

She reached down to nervously play with her engagement ring, realizing she had forgotten to take it off when she changed into her uniform. The ring was simple yet pretty, a diamond centered on a silver band with _Cloud_ carved in elegant cursive on the inside. She wondered if Sephiroth's had his name as well. With a detached sigh, she slipped the ring off and put it in one of the smaller pouches in her bag. The blonde wasn't scheduled to go back to training until later that day so she kicked off her shoes and laid back on her bed, twiddling with her phone.

Somewhere in an office on a higher level floor, a PHS phone trilled in the silence. Three pairs of glowing eyes moved to stare at the intruding device as it rang out.

 _duh duh duh dun dun dun duh-ta-dun._

A hand lifted the electronic up and flipped it open, green eyes narrowing as he read the message.

 _:If we're going to do this, we're going to have to learn at least the basics about each other. -Cloud:_

Sephiroth glared at the screen, not wanting to deal with the blonde. He snapped it shut and put it back on the table.

"Who was that?" Sephiroth turned to look at the man who had spoke to him. Angeal was staring curiously at him, Genesis had returned to his book. The general ignored the First's question and went back to his paperwork.

 _duh duh duh dun dun dun duh-ta-dun._

He flipped it open with annoyance and scanned the contents of the new message.

 _:It wouldn't do if someone asks me what your favorite color is and I can't even answer. They would know it was a sham for sure. I for one don't want my_ _"uncle"_ _breathing down my neck about it. -Cloud:_

He quickly typed a response before dropping the object next to a neat stack of papers.

 _:I ask that you not bother me at work. -Sephiroth:_

The room had returned to silence minus the scratching of pens and the rustling of papers. Angeal had resumed his paperwork as well. A few minutes ticked by before Genesis laid his book down. "We should go to the training room." The russet haired man declared, breaking the silence.

"I think there's a class there right now." Angeal replied, not looking up from his papers. "Why do you want to go there so suddenly?"

"I feel like sparring. Today is as good as any to defeat Sephiroth." Genesis was smirking to himself.

Sephiroth snorted at the cockiness of his friend. "You honestly think today will be different than all the others?" The general challenged.

"Of course-" The russet haired First was stopped short of reciting Loveless by another trilling sound.

 _duh duh duh dun dun dun duh-ta-dun._

A short _click_ was heard as Sephiroth opened his PHS again.

 _:This is as good a time as any. You're always at work. -Cloud:_

The two blue eyed Firsts watched as their silver haired friend tapped out a reply on the device, noting that he never sent messages, not even to them.

 _:I do not have one. -Sephiroth:_

The two shared a look as the PHS went off again.

 _duh duh duh dun dun dun duh-ta-dun._

"Uh, Sephiroth who are you messaging?" Angeal asked, curiosity getting the better of them as Genesis sat back down and stared at the strange sight in front of them.

 _:Huh? -Cloud:_

Sephiroth ignored them for a moment as he tapped his next response before turning his attention to his friends.

 _:I do not have a favorite color. -Sephiroth:_

The general cleared his throat, meeting each set of eyes with his own. Genesis ended up losing his patience. "Well, who was it? Don't tell me you have a girlfriend." Genesis chuckled at his own joke, knowing his friend would never willingly get close enough to another person to have such a relationship.

"That was my fiancée." Sephiroth's face remained impassive while the other two appeared to be choking on air, shocked at his response.

"Fiancee!?" They questioned in unison.

"Who is she?"

"Where did you meet her?"

Sephiroth chose not to answer either of their questions right away.

 _duh duh duh dun dun dun duh-ta-dun._

 _:How can you not have a favorite color?! Mine's green, by the way. -Cloud:_

The silver haired First didn't reply to any further messages from the blonde, choosing to acknowledge his friends instead. "She is President Shinra's niece. He has arranged for us to marry in three months time." He told them stoically.

"President Shinra's niece? What's her name?" Genesis queried, his ever inquisitive mind besting him yet again as he found himself pulled out of his dreaded boredom. It wasn't every day you learned the president had a previously unheard of niece, and that that very same niece was marrying the most unaffectionate man probably known to Gaia.

"Cloud Strife."

"That's an odd name." Angeal noted. From there they were unable to get any more information out of the general about his marriage. Both Angeal and Genesis were shocked, they never imagined him getting married before now; it was a strange notion all together.


End file.
